The invention relates to a microswitch comprising:                a deformable membrane attached to a substrate,        actuating means designed to deform the membrane, from a first stable position of the microswitch, in such a way as to establish an electric contact between at least a first conducting pad formed on the substrate and at least a second conducting pad formed on a bottom surface of the membrane, in a second stable position,        and electrostatic holding means designed to hold the microswitch in the second stable position and comprising complementary electrostatic holding means respectively fixedly secured to the membrane and to the substrate.        